User blog:Goopking/Minion Warfare Tropes (Includes Update Classes)
Here we go. *'Affably Evil:' Pretty much every single character (with the exception of Footbot). *'Air Guitar:' Chomper has a few versions for some of his taunts. *'American Accents:' Pappy has a Southern one. *'An Ice Person:' Several variants can freeze opponents. *'Attack Reflector:' Mr. Stinky's Air Compressor ability can do this as a secondary function. *'Ax-Crazy:' Zoom, definitely. Chucky and Doc may also count. *'Badass Bandolier:' Chucky and Footbot have sashes that can be customized. Clod also has one, but it isn't customizable. *'Badass Crew:' Both Team Minion and Team Shockbot can count. *'Band of Brothers:' Although with the addition of Vortunia, there's now a sister in the band. *'Battle Cry:' Everyone except Snerlin and Mr. Stinky have several. *'Beware the Nice Ones:' Definitely necessary with Cannot; while he is generally polite, he's not one to mess with. Also Footbot to a lesser extent. *'BFG:' Anastasia, Clod's Coalgun, is absolutely massive. *'Big Eater:' Chomper. His stomach is literally a portal to a massive Mind Screw dimension. *'Bilingual Bonus:' Despite not being from Earth, Clod speaks a bit of Russian, Doc speaks a bit of German, and Krackle speaks a bit of French. *'Blown Across the Room:' Sonic Clod's primary weapon launches back Shockbots. *'Blunt Metaphors Trauma:' Clod's line "Your death makes Clod's shoulders bounce" *'Boisterous Bruiser:' Clod *'Bratty Half-Pint:' Chucky. He's intentionally annoying, though. *'Bunny-Ears Lawyer:' Everyone is pretty much insane, but they're very effective at their jobs. *'Casanova Wannabe:' Several of Krackle's lines and taunts suggest he is this. *'Cigar Chomper:' Sarge. *'Close Range Combatant:' Chomper, Mac, Skelldon, and Mr. Stinky. *'Cloud Cuckoo Lander:' Sarge, Footbot, and Doc. *'Combat Medic:' Doc is more suitable for combat than Snerlin is. *'Companion Cube:' Clod and his Coalgun, "Anastasia". *'Difficult But Awesome:' Mr. Stinky in a nutshell. He moves at a snail's pace when firing and has a short range weapon, but can boom jump, put out flaming teammates, throw sticky bombs, and reflect projectiles. *'Distinctive Appearances:' Every single character has a unique silhouette, making them easily distinguishable. *'Double Jump:' This is the main draw to the Super Mac variant. *'The Dreaded:' The bonus unlockable video "It Came From Who Knows Where" reveals that pretty much everybody on both teams is terrified of Zoom due to his Ax-Crazy nature. *'Drill Sergeant Nasty:' Sarge. *'Evil Laugh:' Everyone except Mr. Stinky and Footbot has one as a taunt. *'Extreme Omnivore:' Chomper once again. See Big Eater above. *'Eye-Obscuring Hat:' Sarge's helmet covers up his eyes (assuming he even has any). *'The Faceless:' Mr. Stinky wears a face-covering gas mask (assuming that the gas mask isn't his actual face). Also Snerlin to a lesser extent, although certain accessories reveal more of his face. *'Fingerless Gloves:' Chomper can wear some as an accessory. *'Fragile Speedster:' Snerlin, Doc, and Vortunia all count. *'Given Name Reveal:' Doc's bio reveals that his real name is Heinz Johnson. *'Glowing Eyes of Doom:' Mr. Stinky can have some as an accessory. The Chompscavator variant has them by default. *'Heroic Comedic Sociopathy:' Everyone tends to fall into this at times. *'Herr Doktor:' Doc speaks with a thick German accent. *'Husky Russkie:' Clod is depicted with a thick Russian accent. *'I Call It Vera:' Clod's Coalgun is named Anastasia. *'Improbable Weapon User:' Some variants fall into this, such as Cold Clod using an ice machine. *'In-Series Nickname:' "Doc" is Heinz Johnson's name among the Shockbot Team. Clod also refers to Snerlin as the "Magic Man". *'Jack of All Stats:' Cannot and Footbot count. *'Laughably Evil:' They're either this or Affably Evil. It varies. *'Large Ham:' Everyone, but Clod, Sarge, Doc, Krackle, and Chomper take the cake. *'The Leader:' Cannot is this for Team Minion and Sarge appears to be this for Team Shockbot. *'Lightning Bruiser:' Mac definitely counts. The Turbo Chomper variant also counts. *'Mad Scientist:' Doc *'Masked Luchador:' The Masked Mac variant. *'Memetic Badass:' In-universe, Sarge believes that his old superior officer Colonel Catfish is one. Sarge claims that he literally wrote the book on fighting, entitled'' The Book on Fighting''. *'Mighty Glacier:' Clod, Armored Snerlin, and Sarge count. *'Mind Screw:' The bonus unlockable video "Chompd" shows that the inside of Chomper's stomach is a nightmarish, MC Escher-esque mind screw zone. *'Motor Mouth:' Chucky, natch. *'Multinational Team:' Somehow based on Earth countries, although Clod does come from "the old country" and Doc hails from Deifendoogen. *'Must Have Caffeine:' Chucky is never far from a cup of coffee, which gives him his hyperactivity. *'Nice Hat:' Tons of these can be purchased in the Game Shop. *'Nightmare Fuel Station Attendant:' See The Dreaded above. Zoom scares the ever living crap out of everyone on both teams (even King Grex is disturbed by him). Whether or not Zoom is aware of this is up to debate. *'Noodle Incident:' Doc found he wasn't cut out to be a swimsuit model after a certain incident involving a speedo. *'Odd Friendship:' Clod and Snerlin make a great team in-game, especially if that Snerlin has unlocked the Black Shock Down Pack's Charge Beam ability. *'Playing with Fire:' Several variants can ignite opponents, but Clod can do this with just a weapon upgrade. *'Poisonous Person:' Several variants can deal poison damage, and all of them have a toxic aura that saps the health of nearby opponents. *'Psycho for Hire:' Zoom seems to have been this. He's the only one who signed up for the sniper job. *'Ragtag Bunch of Misfits:' A sentient tank of ambiguous morality. A spherical, gluttonous, punk rocker monster. An insane sniper squirrel. A dim-witted Russian lava golem. A silent wizard. A rude, wise-cracking fish. A femme fatale flower. An old, senile skeletal Torto. And that's just the Minion Team. *'Shock and Awe:' Several variants can electrocute opponents, but Krackle can do it by default. *'The Smart Guy:' Krackle for the Minion team and Doc (arguably) for the Shockbot team. *'Sociopathic Soldier:' Sarge, to a T. He's delusional and still believes he's in the "War of '83". *'Trigger Happy:' Clod, Zoom, and Chucky. Category:Blog posts